Maria Hill
Maria Hill is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe who is seen in both Marvel's 2012 film The Avengers and the 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier as well as in the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., ''and in the 2015 film ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. She is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who works closely with Nick Fury and Phil Coulson. She is played by Cobie Smulders. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' In "Iron Man is Born", Hill was present when Fury saw Iron Man fighting against HYDRA and the mandroids. When Iron man entered into Helicarrier demanding explanations, Hill and others agents had to look at Stark, she and other agents throw their weapons at the request of Fury. Later, Hill helps Fury to prevent the escape of Baron Strucker. In "Breakout, Part I", while Hill talking with Wasp, the Breakout begins, she tells her that they have to flee, instead Wasp decides to help Hank. Before escaping Graviton, Fury named interim director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In "Hail, HYDRA", Hill reveals that after the disappearance of Nick Fury, she is the new director of SHIELD. When Iron Man and Wasp were leaving to fight, she orders the agents attack the Avengers as she considered them as outlaws. After the Avengers took down AIM and HYDRA, she threatens them that she'll go to the president and congress to instate the superheroes register. In "The Ultron Imperative", As Ultron hacked every computers and security systems in the world, Hill was one of the many people who received the "message of peace" of Ultron. When Ultron enters the Helicarrier, she tries to stop him but is easily surpassed in power. Ultron asks some codes but she refuses to give them. When she would not give the codes to him, Ultron scan her and gets the codes. She panics when Ultron launch the missiles but Tony calms her saying that the Avengers would help her. After Ant-Man stop Ultron, she blames Pym for everything that happened because Ultron was his creation. In "Alone Against AIM", Maria hill have a meeting with Tony Stark in Stark Industries. she asks Stark that he and the Avengers work for SHIELD. She and Stark were attacked by the Technovore after the blackout caused by AIM. When Tony is attacked by the Technivore she saves him by shooting to the creature. After the incident, Stark thanked Hill for saving his life, but she still warning him about the Superhuman registrastration. In "Nightmare in Red", Hill met with the generals Talbot and Ross. In the meeting Ross ordered Hill to deliver the Hulk's blood. Hill absolutely refused this request because Hulk is an Avenger. However, after Ross' insistence, Hill says she will think it. Later, she calls the Avengers after seeing a Red Hulk attack the Helicarrier. When the Red Hulk left the Helicarrier she unjustly ordered her soldiers to eliminate Hulk. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''The Avengers Nick Fury and Maria Hill arrived at the main facility of the Project PEGASUS. Seeing the Tesseract's instability, Fury ordered her to protect two prototypes, suddenly the Tesseract creates a portal that transports Loki to Earth. After hypnotize Selvig and Barton, Loki escapes with the Tesseract despite the persecution of Maria Hill. Later, Hill informed Fury that the World Security Council had taken control of a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane, fot the purpose of bombing of New York City and stop the alien invasion. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Fury calls her to report that a suspicious information about the Project Insight. Later, after the supposed death of Fury at the hands of the Winter Soldier, Maria carried away the Fury's body to prepare him for his funeral. After freeing Rogers, Wilson and Romanoff, she takes them with Nick Fury, who had facked his death. Fury and Hill reveals to Rogers the HYDRA's plan to impose a new world order. When Rogers and Wilson replace the chips, Hill is allowed to reprogramm the Helicarrier's systems to destroy each other. After stopping the Project Insight, Hill went to a job interview at Stark Industries and thus doesn't go the prison. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Hill was responsible for interviewing and evaluating Agent Grant Ward after he recovered a Chitauri device. Having evaluated Ward, she assigns him to the newly formed Coulson's team. While Coulson and his team was in his first mission, Hill and Dr. Streiten discussed that Coulson must never know the truth about his survival. Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Abilities Trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, experienced in espionage, hand-to-hand combat and the use of a variety of weapons. Strength level Possesses the normal strength for a woman of her complex, reinforced with continuous exercises. Gallery Maria Hill Avengers.jpg AgentHill-Avengers.png AgentMariaHill-AvengersSF.png Maria_Hill_(Earth-80920).jpg The Avengers sdcc.jpg The-Avengers-Maria-Hill-1-.jpg agents-of-shield- Hill.jpg Cobie-Smulders- Maria Hill.jpg Maria Hill Concept Art.jpg Maria Hill TWS.jpg Capmaria.png Captain America - TWS - Maria Hill.jpg Maria Hill MDWTA Chart.png MariaHillandUltron.png MariaHillClintBarton-AoU.png MariaHill1-AoU.png MariaHill-TA.png Avengers-2-sneak-peek-photo.jpg Ultron2-TheUltronImperative.png Category:The Avengers characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Females Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Spies Category:Heroines Category:Wise Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Agents Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Animated characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Adults